falling
by max yui
Summary: shigeru/satoshi yaoi it's how they were kids and then grew up and loved each other.... boy i sux at summeries oh well just read it and don't forget to review


FALLING  
  
"Geru-chan will teach me how to ride a bike?" a chibi Satoshi asked chibi Shigeru with puppy dong eye's  
"Of course I will."  
"Thank you!"  
"Alright first get on the bike then I'll hold on to the back of it while you peddle"  
"Ne Geru-chan you won't let me fall huh?"  
"Of course I won't" Shigeru said a soft smile fluttering over his face. Satoshi began to peddle the bike with Shigeru running behind holding the bike when the tire hit a rock and the bike swerved out of Shigeru's grasp.  
"Sato-chan are you ok!? I'm sorry I didn't mean to let you fall!"  
"Don't worry Geru-chan it's not your fault it's mine 'cause I know you'll never let me fall."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Why? Why? WHY?!?! GOD DAMN IT WHY?!?!"  
"Because ok." Shigeru said in a monotone voice not letting any emotions seep in  
"But why" Satoshi whispered tears freely falling down his cheek  
"Because that's the way it's going to be."  
"But. . .why" Satoshi sobbed  
Sadness flared momentarily in Shigeru's eye's before he yelled "BECAUSE I SAID SO NOW LEAVE ME THE GOD DAME HELL ALONE!!!!" and stormed away leaving Satoshi in a crying heap of confusion and sadness.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Falling falling freely why'd I you let me go, dying dying slowly my heart reaches out to you  
"Kasumi turn off the radio I really don't like that song"  
"Oh come on Satoshi I mean how can you not it's the number one song on every station and it's sung by that dreamy Shigeru Ooka"  
"That's why I don't like it" Satoshi mumbled under his breath  
"What you say?"  
"Nothing"  
"Anyway it's not like I care what you think I mean you're just my dorky cousin"  
"And room mate" Satoshi piped in happily forgetting his earlier sadness.  
"And room mate"  
Listen up all you Ooka fans 'cause here's a special announcement just for you, Shigeru Ooka is coming to Masar and you can win tickets to his concert be the hundredth caller and win!!!!   
"Oh my god I go to win, I must, and I will if it's the last thing I do I'll meet Shigeru Ooka. And you Sato my friend are going to help me!"  
"Ummm how?" Satoshi questioned warily eyeing the door  
"It's simple we have two lines I'll call on one line and you'll call on the other and if you get through I'll take you with me to the concert."  
"But I don't want to go"  
"Listen here Sato you do this or your going to wake up one morning with a dress super glued to you!"  
"Well when you put it that way how can I refuse um well let's get calling."  
* Bring * * bring *  
"Congratulation's you lucky person you are the hundredth caller what's your name?"  
"Um Satoshi"  
"Well congratulations you and one friend will be going to see Shigeru live in concert."  
"YES! Sato I'm a genius!"  
"Shimata"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEE YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU SSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUU!!!!!"  
"Screaming loud enough Kasumi" Satoshi yelled over the blaring music pumping from the speakers. They had been at the Shigeru Oak's live concert for an hour Satoshi really wanted to go home. Every time a new song started or he looked a Shigeru memories flooded his mind.  
"God Kasumi can we please leave"  
"Shut up Sato chan and enjoy the concert"  
"Ok people I'm sorry to say this is the last song of the evening and I hope you all had a great time"  
When we were young   
I loved you I loved you  
When we were young I could hold you forever  
'Cause I loved you I loved you  
I promised you I'd never let you fall  
But I guess I lied because you're  
Falling falling freely why'd I let you go,  
Dying dying slowly my heart reaches out to you  
* Flash back *"Sato-chan are you ok!? I'm sorry I didn't mean to let you fall!"  
"Don't worry Geru-chan it's not your fault it's mine 'cause I know you'll never let me fall." * end flash back *  
Tears slowly began to seep sown Satoshi's cheek when suddenly their eyes met Shigeru was staring straight at Satoshi and he couldn't turn away.  
I'm sorry I'm sorry  
Please let me love you again  
"Satoshi wasn't that great"  
"Huh?...uh yeah."  
"Hey Satoshi why are you crying"  
"Huh?…oh something's in my eye's that's all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah come on let's go"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Satoshi and Kasumi were about to leave when one of Shigeru's bodyguard's came up to them.  
"Hey kid. You Saoshi Katchem?"  
"Um yeah. Why?"  
"Come with me"  
Then he grabbed one of Satoshi's arms and dragged him towards back stage.  
"Mate Satoshi wait up! Don't leave me here!"  
Kasumi's voice was soon lost as he was dragged deep in to the crowed and through a other side only door then down a long brightly lit hallway to a door with 'Shigeru' printed nicely in black paint on it.  
"Hey boss the kid's here"  
The door opened to revel a 20-year-old Shigeru still wearing the all black costume from the concert; he was about a head taller than Satoshi.  
"Come on in Sato chan"  
Satoshi walked slowly through the door, which Shigeru closed behind him. He turned around to face Shigeru and was about to ask him what the hell was going on. When Shigeru pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry," Shigeru whispered in his ear. Satoshi opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a small whimper and tears began to roll down his cheeks again.  
"Why? Why did you push me away?"  
"Because I loved you. Because I still love you"  
"Thank you for catching me."  
"I'll never let you fall again."  
  
Then end.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
please please please tell me if u liked it or if it was total crap ok thanx  
and don't forget to review ^_^ I don't care if it's good bad or even a flam I JUST WANT TO BE REVIWED!!!!!!!! *cough* thanx  
Totomo: excuse her she's insane I try my best but… what's one lonely muse to do  
SHUT UP you jam crazed muse  
totem: :P  



End file.
